The invention relates to a line assembly having: a metal hose, which is corrugated at least segmentally, and an inner component, which is arranged radially inside of the metal hose, at least over a partial length of the metal hose.
Line assemblies of the type defined at the outset are used in exhaust systems of motor vehicles, for example. Here, the metal hose ensures a desired mechanical flexibility, in particular for decoupling of vibration, while the inner component ensures a defined guidance of flow within the metal hose and furthermore also assumes a thermal insulation function.
To damp vibrations that occur in the line assembly, it has been proposed in the past to cover the metal hose externally with an outer component in the form of an external knitted fabric, but this entails additional outlay in assembly and in terms of costs. Moreover, there is frictional wear due to friction between the external knitted fabric and the metal hose. It is not possible to set the achievable damping effect precisely; on the contrary, there is a certain unwanted scatter in the damping due to the external knitted fabric. It has furthermore been found that the damping properties of the external knitted fabric are not constant over the service life of the line assembly. Moreover, the external knitted fabric is subject to weathering/corrosion due to its external arrangement. Finally, it has also proven disadvantageous that, in fastening the external knitted fabric and deflecting force therein, there is usually a need for a preliminary corrugation with a reduced outside diameter, and this is associated with corresponding additional requirements on the metal hose.
The intention is to overcome this large number of inherent disadvantages by creating a novel line assembly which leads to good and sustained damping of the metal hose without using an external knitted fabric and at the same time significantly reduces the assembly effort and the costs which arise.